warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Halftail
Redtail |livebooks = Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour}} Halftail is a big, dark brown tabby tom with patchy fur, yellow eyes, and is missing part of his tail. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy :He is a warrior of ThunderClan, named Sparrowpelt. When siblings Snowkit and Bluekit become apprentices, Sparrowpelt is appointed as Snowpaw's mentor, and is mentioned to look quite surprised when Pinestar chooses him. He tells him to train Snowpaw to be a fine warrior. He and Stonepelt, Bluepaw's mentor, decide to go hunting at the Great Sycamore. :He is described by Snowpaw as having a gruff, deep voice. Snowpaw later becomes a warrior, earning the name Snowfur. It is mentioned that his mate is White-eye, and he often shows affection towards her, and she later has his kits, Runningkit and Mousekit. :He later gets a new apprentice, Redpaw one of the kits from Adderfang and Swiftbreeze's second liter. :His apprentice later becomes a warrior Redtail. :Many seasons later, it is mentioned that he has lost half of his tail fighting a badger. Because he has a much harder time staying balanced on trees without his tail, he had retired to the elders' den, changing his name to Halftail and leaving the tree-climbing to his Clanmates. In the Original Series Into the Wild :When the new apprentice, Firepaw, visits the elders' den, Halftail greets him warm-heartedly. :Graypaw tells Firepaw that Halftail's tail was bitten off by a badger, and he hasn't been able to climb a tree since for fear of falling, and not having his tail to help him land right. Fire and Ice :It is stated that Halftail is the first cat to wake up after Fireheart and Graystripe's warrior vigil. Halftail is also one of the cats to ask about the Gathering. Forest of Secrets :Halftail, along with all the other elders, create a bond with Fireheart's nephew, Cloudkit. Rising Storm :His son, Runningwind, is killed by Tigerclaw and his band of rogues in an unprovoked attack. His daughter Mousefur and her apprentice, Thornpaw, were also injured in the fight. :Later in the book, a forest fire strikes. Bramblekit, Patchpelt, and himself get trapped in the camp. Yellowfang and Fireheart travel back from Sunningrocks to rescue them. Fireheart finds Patchpelt and Halftail unconscious, but is unable to save Patchpelt due to inhaling too much smoke. He succeeds in rescuing Bramblekit, who is stuck on a burning tree. Yellowfang grabs Halftail by the scruff and tries to pull him out of the camp to safety. However, a burning tree falls down, blocking their only way out. Fireheart travels to the camp later, and finds that Halftail breathed in too much smoke too, along with Yellowfang, who dies shortly after Fireheart finds her in her cave. Graystripe offers to bury Halftail, and the Clan all mourn Halftail's, Patchpelt's, and Yellowfang's deaths. The Darkest Hour :Halftail is mentioned, along with One-eye, when Cloudtail asks Firestar to change Lostface's name, pointing out that they most likely had not started out with those names. In the Short Stories and Plays The Elders' Concern :Halftail, concerned about ThunderClan's aftermath due to the broken law of the code when Fireheart was made deputy by Bluestar, gathers his fellow elders. He merely tries to find a solution to keep their Clan strong in this time of doubt, but one of the elders tells him that they were just elders. Smallear reminds Halftail that Bluestar must have had bees in her brain when she appointed a kittypet as the new deputy. Smallear also states that instead of being honored to serve his Clan, Fireheart looked like he had just been asked to jump off the gorge, and that their once honorable leader has turned her back on StarClan. To Halftail's dismay, when Smallear tells him that Fireheart will never be a true deputy in his eyes, the rest of the elders, Dappletail and Patchpelt, agree with him. Halftail is left wondering what will become of the Clan he had loved and cared so deeply for. Halftail silently vows that he will never turn his back on his Clan. Trivia *He and Patchpelt might have been at Firestar's leadership ceremony, but weren't named.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 1 Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :One-eye:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 410 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Son: :Runningwind:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 467 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Daughter: :Mousefur: Tree References and Citations Category:Elders Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Elders' Concern Characters